1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of modular building panels such as are used in temporary or light duty shelters, or the like.
2. Prior Art.
Numerous industries, and in particular in the construction industry, require temporary modular enclosures or light-duty buildings. Such enclosures are used, for example, for temporarily enclosing a building prior to the installation of the building's permanent facade, to allow continued construction during inclement or undesirable weather. Other requirements for such other enclosures include power plant enclosures, warehousing and fabrication buildings and tool sheds.
Ideally such enclosures should be lightweight, in order that they may be readily handled and erected, durable, re-usable and easily assembled. Moreover, for many applications the resultant structure should be weather-proof, and particularly resistant to sun, wind, rain and other adverse weather conditions.
One prior art enclosure system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,754. Among the problems with this system is that the corrugated panel skin cannot readily be sealed to the panel frame because the skin does not provide a smooth surface, but rather a continuously curved surface (see FIGS. 13 and 15). Another significant problem with the system disclosed in this patent is that the fasteners and frame become worn after repeated use, and then are unable to provide proper support.
Another prior art fastener is shown in FIGS. 2a, 2b and 2c and the problems associated with this fastener will be described in conjunction with FIG. 2.
As will be seen, the present invention provides a utility building system which includes a light-weight modular panel, the frame of which is sealed to the panel skin. Furthermore, adjacent panels are held together by a fastener which, although easily installed, does not wear after repeated use. Moreover, the fastener does not include unsafe protruding parts as in some prior art fasteners.